


the morning after (?)

by shslivalice



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslivalice/pseuds/shslivalice
Summary: twitter rp drabble. a sickly lizard worries for her worth...





	the morning after (?)

It was not the morning, to Bolormaa, for her sleep was always strange. It was stranger, however, due to her fever - whispers of ones she knew calling to her, standing there. As a being made of crystal, it was her first fever.

And it was not a mild one. Her body was burning, burning - but in her bed, eyes closed, Bolormaa was at peace. Why? For she felt familiar arms, and familiar wings around her. In those moments, she was back where she was safe. She had not appeared in another Eorzea, unable to awaken the souls of those she loved. No, she was still studying with her Thancred and her big sister, Minfilia. They would often share a bed, for there was only one in the small library they lived in.

Why wouldn't they? They all trusted each other, they loved each other more then the world they had to save. Often, they wouldn't even fall into the bed - no, they'd fall into slumber from overstudy, moving into cuddles in their sleep. Three siblings, three who loved each other most of all. Time Magic - learning of how it worked and how to use it - was a perfect use of their time in a realm between time. Five years away from others, growing closer and closer, unable to see any other. Not caring that they didn't see any other.

It was when Bolormaa sat up, however, that she realised she wasn't in her old paradise. Her happiest life. No... it was Minfilia, golden veins visible, slumbering - and the mockery of an Egi who carried her brothers' spirit. His ability to protect her, when no other would, if she would summon him. Her dear Minfilia, sickly and burning up in another way. If Mama... if Hydaelyn was awake? She could be fixed. Bolormaa could fix her. Or ascend... no. She was still a child, now cut off from the Conflict. Cut off from her destiny.

She was still alone, even when she was surrounded by those who loved her. She was alone, her tears parting sweat. Her tears flowing, though Bolormaa would rather hide them. The Egi slumbered, and the lady made of crystal managed to still her tears.

For she should not make any care for her. Not make any worry, even now. Even when so many said they cared, it was painful for one who had lost it all. And couldn't even express it to anybody, for it seemed foolish to say so. Though as she felt her tears settle, she felt a touch. Her sister - one she forced to be so, why can't she just see them as separate - holding her. Hugging her. For a few moments, she could pretend she was home, as Bolormaa closed her eyes again.

She could pretend she hadn't screwed up. Gotten sick. Somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> bolormaa comes from my fic animulae, but i've been roleplaying her and she's broken now :>


End file.
